We plan to investigate long range intramolecular electron transfer in naphtyl lumophores in the solid phases of heneicosane at 25 and 35C in the orthorhombic (Phase I) and hexagonal rotator (Phase II) lamellar phases of the matrix. We would like to investigate the effect of polymethylene chain kinking on the long range intramolecular electron transfer rates. These experiments are relevant to several controversies concerning the mechanisms) for electron transfer over long distances.